Ultimate Future
by Schattengestalt
Summary: Ten years have passed since their honeymoon and Harry and Severus have built the future, they always dreamed of. But sometimes, their pasts still come back to haunt them. Snarry. Part of the "Ultimate" Series.


**Author Notes**: You can see this story as an epilogue to my Ultimate series. It takes place ten years after Ultimate Honeymoon. So, it`s better if you have read the other Ultimate stories before that one, otherwise I doubt that this story will make much sense to you.^^

**Appreciations: **My thanks go to **YenGirl**, who beta-read this story and made suggestions how to improve it. Thank you, **Yen**, for taking the time to beta-reading this story!*hugs* You are the best!=)

**Ultimate Future**

He was home!

Severus allowed a happy smile to light up his face as he unlocked his front door. He normally used the floo when he came home from work, but today he felt more like Apparating to the little village where he lived and then walking the last distance.

Of course, it wouldn't have been hard for him to Apparate right on his doorstep, but after a whole day in the lab, he wanted a few minutes in the fresh air. Besides…

"Good evening, Master Snape. I see you have been to the market. Your husband is very lucky to have you at his side. My husband had never surprised me with a home cooked dinner and we have been married for forty years."

The Potions Master forced himself not to grin at the familiar ramblings of the elderly lady.

It would have been impolite and although she could be a little annoying from time to time, he had to admit he liked her. She lived a few doors away and had been the first to welcome him and Harry when they bought their house nine years wasn't the only one, everyone who lived in this little village had accepted them from the start.

At first, Severus had been hesitant to move to the Wizarding village, but no one had made a fuss that the famous Harry Potter and his husband were the newest members of their community. It certainly would have played out differently if they had stayed on in the UK, but the French wizards and witches didn't seem to care the Savior of the Wizarding World was married to an Ex-Death Eater. Perhaps it was because France had never been directly influenced by Voldemort…

Severus took a deep breath, detecting the salty tang in the evening breeze. He was glad they had decided to stay in France after travelling through various countries for a year after their honeymoon. The only difficulty had been for Harry to learn a whole new language since he didn't always want to depend on translation charms. With a little tutoring from Hermione and himself, Harry finally mastered the art of the French language… or enough to carry on a decent conversation with the locals.

Severus smiled and concentrated on what Madame Lafette was just saying. She had stopped babbling about her husband and now wanted to know what he was going to make for dinner.

"I have decided on a rabbit in cream sauce with bacon bits and polenta," he replied.

"Oh, a wonderful idea, Master Snape! My best wishes to your husband and a nice evening for you two."

Severus nodded his thanks and hurriedly escaped inside his house before Madame Lafette could think of something else to talk about. He didn't mind chatting with her, but he still had some things to prepare for dinner and Harry would be home in about two hours.

The Potions Master smiled as he made his way to the kitchen and started the preparations. Normally, they would cook together since they came home about the same time during the week, but today was an exception. Severus couldn't help cringing a bit when he imagined what Harry was probably going through. The younger wizard was a great Curse Breaker, but even some things were too much for him, and one of them was named Natalie, the four year old adopted daughter of Black and Lupin.

The Potions Master shook his head as he diced the bacon before starting to rub spices in the flesh of the rabbit. It hadn't surprised him when the mutt and the wolf announced they were together, but Severus would have never thought they would get a cub as well. Since Harry was Natalie's godfather, he visited her at least once month. Severus had a standing invitation as well, but after the little girl managed to throw tomato sauce all over him, he had decided against those monthly visits.

Normally, he would visit his own goddaughter when Harry was busy with Natalie, but Draco and Ginny – she had made him promise not to call her Ginevra – were away on holidays and had taken young Aurora with them.

Severus prepared the sauce and put everything into the roasting tray to let it cook slowly at a low temperature in the oven for the next hour. Now he only had to set the table and everything would be perfect when Harry came home. Severus was pleased his bond mate would get to enjoy a nice, relaxing dinner after a stressful week full of work since Harry didn't accept any missions which took him away too far from home. He always made sure he could Apparate back to their house in the evenings, even if he wasn't able to finish his job in one day.

With a smile, Severus went into the living room and sat down in front of the fireplace. He too was able to come home every evening since his research lab was in the next village just twenty kilometers away. After so many years of teaching he could finally conduct his beloved research on potions like how he had always wanted and if his seven patents in the last nine years were anything to go by, he had every reason to feel proud of his achievements.

A smirk passed over Severus' features. In fact, all of Harry's friends could be very proud of themselves. Ron had become an Auror, Hermione was working as a Healer… and their two children were well and growing up, too.

Speaking of children… Severus frowned. If he wasn't mistaken, most of Harry's close friends had become parents, either of their own children or of adopted ones. Harry was always thrilled to receive news of a new birth or pregnancy and he loved children. He could play for hours with his friends' children without getting frustrated with them.

But he had never said anything about having children of his own.

Severus' frown deepened. He didn't think Harry would mind adopting a child instead of siring his own since he had always dreamed of having a loving family. Maybe he just thought that Severus didn't want children and hadn't said anything to make him feel pressured…

That made Severus nod. It was typical behavior for Harry and he admitted his fears wouldn't have been without reason a few years ago, but now… he smiled as he imagined the two of them playing with a little boy or girl in this very living room in front of the fireplace. No, he definitely didn't mind the idea anymore and in fact, this evening seemed like the perfect opportunity to make that clear to Harry.

Even more eager for the young wizard's return now, Severus leaned back against the couch and stared into the flames, waiting for them to turn green.

OOO

"That looks delicious!"

Harry licked his lips as he sat down at the table and looked at his plate. He had always thought he was a decent cook, but Severus was so much better than he could ever be. His dishes not only tasted good, but looked beautiful as well. Tonight's dish looked like a piece of art and the smell of the spices blended together harmoniously.

Harry smiled happily at Severus who sat down opposite him. He enjoyed cooking with him in the evenings, but it was also nice to be surprised with such a fantastic dinner especially after spending a whole afternoon with his goddaughter, something that made him happy, but left him exhausted at the same time.

"You have a feather in your hair."

Slender fingers combed through his hair and Harry chuckled quietly as Severus held a white feather out to him.

"Has she been practicing her pranks on you again?"

The question wasn't that farfetched, considering that Natalie seemed to be following in the footsteps of the famous Marauders or the Weasley twins. Harry had already found his hand stuck to the doorknob once after his goddaughter had smeared glue on it.

"No, we had a pillow fight with Remus and Sirius."

A dark eyebrow rose at that, but Harry wasn't surprised when Severus didn't comment further. During their first visit to the two Marauders after they had adopted Natalie, he had fully expected some scathing comments from the Potions Master about annoying little children, but they never came.

Maybe, Harry mused as he took his first bite of rabbit, Severus was more used to children by now because he had a goddaughter of his own and some of Harry's friends like Ron and Hermione had also become parents.

Harry sighed inwardly as he took a sip of his red wine. It seemed like every one of his friends had children, except for Severus and himself. He glanced at the Potions Master. He doubted that his bondmate wanted children and as for himself…

Harry frowned slightly. He didn't mind imagining that he had children of his own in their home, but… it probably wasn't a good idea. Not after everything that had happened in his childhood.

He had once read an article that people who had been mistreated in their childhood would often do the same to their own children and he didn't want to turn into someone like Uncle Vernon. He shuddered and took another sip of wine. For one thing, he didn't know how to raise children correctly and how to punish them if they had misbehaved, without doing anything over the top like locking them in a cupboard.

When Harry raised his head, he met Severus' inquiring gaze.

"Isn't the dish to your liking?"

Harry looked down at his plate from which he had only eaten one spoonful and then up at Severus again. The Potions Master was frowning down at his own dish as if trying to figure out what he had done wrong with it.

Harry gulped. He shouldn't think about children or his past when Severus had made such an effort to surprise him with a delicious dinner. It wasn't fair to him!

"No, it's perfect!" He reached a hand across the table and placed it on Severus' arm. "I was only thinking about… children."

This time, the Potions Master raised both eyebrows at him and Harry fidgeted nervously on his chair. They had never discussed the topic of children before and he didn't want to do so now, not after having such depressing thoughts about the topic. Before he could change the direction of their conversation, Severus had started speaking.

"I always thought you would like to have children."

Harry blinked at that. He was sure Severus hadn't read his mind and he hadn't shared his thoughts accidently through their link, so how…

"You have always felt at home at the Weasleys' and they have many children."

Harry nodded slowly. It seemed safe enough to talk about the Weasley family. Normally, he wouldn't hesitate to share his former fears with Severus, but he really didn't want to spoil their evening. Although Severus knew a bit about his upbringing, Harry had never shared everything that had happened at the Dursleys' with him. He never wanted to think about it anymore ever since he left his relatives' home for the last time.

"I liked that they had such a big family and I always imagined how it would be like if I had siblings or-" Harry stopped abruptly before their conversation could go in the wrong direction, but Severus seemed to know what he was about to say.

"How it would be like to have children of your own?"

Green eyes stared at Severus who didn't look like he was teasing, but interested in hearing his answer. Harry took a forkful of his dinner to give himself time to think. He knew Severus wasn't really interested in having children.

They were both busy with their jobs so they enjoyed the precious evenings and weekends they spent with each other. They weren't really in need of having someone else who would demand their time.

Harry washed down his meat with a mouthful of wine before looking at Severus again.

"I used to think about it, but… not anymore."

Instead of looking relieved as he had expected, Severus only frowned harder at him.

"Is there a reason why you don't want to have children anymore? You know that it isn't impossible, although we are both male. If Black and Lupin are able to raise a child, it can't be such a hard task."

The last sentence was spoken in a mocking tone and Harry grinned slightly. His godfather and Severus got on much better than they did years ago, but there was still some kind of rivalry between them. Still, it was mostly good natured and Harry's grin widened when he remembered the many little arguments his bondmate and Sirius had had over the years.

He reached for his glass of wine again, certain that they were through with this conversation about children and that he wouldn't have to tell Severus what he was really thinking. They could do much better things with their free time. He had just decided to use their mind connection to show Severus what he had in mind for the remainder of the evening when Severus' voice sounded again.

"So, you really don't want children?"

Harry almost sighed out loud. What was wrong with Severus this evening?

Had someone asked him why they hadn't raised a child of their own and was he worried that Harry was missing out on something important?

"Severus, if you want to know, I haven't thought about having children ever since I decided to spend the rest of my life with you, all right?"

His voice sounded a bit harsher than Harry had intended it to be, but he didn't want to discuss children now with his memories of his life at the Dursleys' lurking in the background.

OOO

That was… unexpected.

Severus put his glass of wine back on the table again as he felt his hand trembling.

When Harry had started to talk about his goddaughter, Severus had thought it would be a good starting point for a conversation about children. He hadn't wanted to ask Harry if he wanted to have a child right away, since he had just only admitted to himself that the thought of having a child in their home was a nice one. No, first he had wanted to know if Harry still wanted to have children.

Somehow, the Potions Master even expected that Harry would just tell him how much he loved the idea of taking care of a child. Or maybe he would feel that right now he was still too young to take care of someone else, but not… that.

Severus stared at the plate in front of him without moving his cutlery. He had always been afraid that Harry would miss out on something if he stayed with him. That fear had almost vanished after their honeymoon and every time he realized how much Harry loved him, it seemed irrational.

They had a home, they had their jobs, their friends and... each other. They were happy now and they could fulfill their dreams together. Severus had just never realized that Harry had to give up on one of his dreams because he was with him. But that still didn't explain why Harry didn't want to have children anymore.

After all, Harry knew by now that it wasn't unusual for homosexual couples to adopt children in the Wizarding World. And he knew for a fact that Harry loved children, he would be a great father and…

Dark orbs widened in sudden understanding as their owner pushed his food around on his plate. Harry must fear that Severus would make a bad father. It wasn't such an unlikely reason. Everyone probably thought the same since he couldn't remember a time when he had been alone with any of their friends' children.

Severus took a shaky breath. It was clear from the start that Black didn't want to leave him alone with his daughter, but Severus had also never been asked to look after his goddaughter or Ron and Hermione's children by himself. Harry was always with him then.

Harry had been asked to look after their children numerous times alone while Severus had never been entrusted with Rose and Hugo or even Aurora when no one else had been around, not even once.

The Potions Master blinked. Not even Harry seemed willing to trust him to look after a child by himself.

"_Severus, are you alright?"_

He forced himself to look up at his bondmate and met worried green eyes. It was nice to hear Harry's voice in his head and be reminded that they were still bonded by love, no matter what they were discussing right now.

"I was only wondering what I could do if I have to look after Aurora the next time."

Severus didn't really feel like voicing his true thoughts to Harry right now. He had been looking forward to a nice evening and he shouldn't spoil it just because his bondmate couldn't imagine having a family with him.

It wasn't so far from the truth either, since he had been thinking about his goddaughter for real.

"As long as you don't let her sort out Flobberworms or make her scrub cauldrons, everything will be fine."

Severus raised a dark eyebrow at Harry who was focusing on his meal again.

"Do you really think I would want her to do that?"

Harry just shrugged before he disappeared under the table to pick up the fork he had dropped.

"Well, you always seemed to enjoy torturing students at Hogwarts during detentions with that and a four-year-old child might even enjoy it."

The words were as sharp as a knife as they cut into Severus' chest. Harry really thought that he had enjoyed torturing children in detentions?

Severus would admit that detentions with him had never been pleasant, but no one in their right mind could think that he would let a child scrub a cauldron for his own amusement! But obviously, Harry thought exactly that.

What had he done wrong to deserve such a judgment?

Severus swallowed against the lump in his throat. Their dinner still smelled delicious, but he didn't feel like eating anymore.

He just felt like…

Feeling his eyes burn, he pushed his chair away from the table and fled into the kitchen, not bothering to answer Harry's surprised questions as the younger wizard re-emerged from under the table.

OOO

What had gone wrong?

Harry stared at the empty chair opposite him and then in the direction of the kitchen. Everything had seemed perfectly fine when he had gotten home, until… they started talking about children. Severus had brought up the subject himself, something he had never done before.

It made Harry frown, he was sure he was missing something important here. Severus wasn't someone who would run away from a discussion, but when he was hurt…

Harry gulped. He had hurt Severus with something he had said, he was sure, but he just didn't know what it was. Oh, they argued sometimes, but they still managed to discuss anything that bothered them without hurting each other anymore unless it was a topic which held bad memories for one of them, without the other knowing about it.

Harry could still recall the time he had come home from a pub tour with his Gryffindor classmates. He had been very drunk when he had stumbled out of the fireplace and he could only recall he had wanted to sleep with Severus. When the Potions Master had refused, Harry had become quite angry. He couldn't recall all the details, but he still remembered Severus' pale face as the Potions Master had left him in their bedroom while he had slept in their guestroom.

Harry had apologized for his behavior the next morning and learned just how much that moment had reminded Severus of his father's nasty temper after he had been drinking. Now that he knew, he always made sure never to drink so much that he couldn't control himself. It was just that Severus had never spoken about his past before… just like Harry had never spoken about his treatment at the Dursleys' before.

Harry stood abruptly up from his chair. He was such an idiot! If he recalled their conversation correctly, then it was obvious that Severus had wanted to speak about the possibility of having children and Harry had…

Sweet Merlin!

Harry hurried into the kitchen and found Severus leaning against the counter with his back to the door. He gulped as he took in the hunched shoulders and the tall, trembling form of his bondmate. It was his fault that Severus felt so terrible now.

"Severus." Harry walked over and placed a hand on the arm of his bondmate. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

A strangled laugh escaped the Potions Master and he shrugged.

"You only said, what you thought… I shouldn't have expected that…"

Moisture stung Harry's eyes as dark, pain filled orbs glanced at him for a brief moment, before fixing on the surface of the counter again. He thought he had finally learned to think before speaking, but obviously he had been wrong. He hadn't realized Severus' true intentions and had hurt him with his badly chosen words, just because he hadn't wanted to talk about his past.

"No, I wasn't really thinking when I said that. I just… didn't want to talk about the topic itself."

Slowly, Severus turned to him and Harry's heart clenched in his chest when he saw traces of tears on the beloved face.

"I won't bring up the topic again then. I just thought that you… would like to have children, but I see now… that you can't imagine raising them… with me."

A strangled breath escaped past Harry's lips. Damn, he knew he had hurt Severus, but he hadn't thought the Potions Master would interpret his words that way!

He opened his mouth to voice a protest, but no words found their way past the huge lump in his throat and Severus threw him a sad smile.

"I understand that you… see me unfit to care for a child… after witnessing my cruel punishments at school and it's…"

"_Don't say it's okay!"_

Harry had never been as thankful for their bond before as now when he was unable to speak verbally.

"_I know that I hurt you, but I really didn't mean it that way."_

Green eyes looked pleadingly up at Severus.

"_I just said those things because I didn't want to ruin our evening by telling you how much I fear having a child of my own."_

A puzzle frown appeared on Severus' face.

"_Why would you fear that? Is it because…"_

Harry shook his head vehemently as the Potions Master gestured to himself.

"_No! It's…"_

Harry sighed. It was hard to talk about his past, but Severus deserved to know. Not only because Harry had hurt him with his thoughtless comments, but also because he loved him. Taking a deep breath, he opened their bond and let pictures of his childhood pass through their connection.

_Uncle Vernon throwing him inside the cupboard under the stairs and locking him in…_

_Aunt Petunia hitting him with the frying pan and scolding him…_

_Harry doing all kinds of chores in the house and garden and having to go to bed inside the cupboard without having eaten anything the whole day._

"Those damned Muggles, how dare they do that to you? To any child?!"

Warmth flowed through Harry at hearing Severus sound so upset on his behalf and he met the furious dark eyes with his own.

"That's why I'm afraid to be a father, because I fear that I might act just like them. Either spoil our child rotten or… punish him or her for no reason at all. I don't know how parents are supposed to behave."

Harry's voice cracked at the last words. Tears blurred his vision as he was suddenly pressed against a warm body and strong arms closed around him. When thin lips placed a kiss on his forehead, Harry made a soft sound and burrowed his face into Severus' chest.

OOO

"You should have told me about your damned relatives!"

Severus scowled down at the messy head of black hair which was bedded against his shoulder. They had moved from the kitchen to the comfortable couch in the living room.

"I know… I'm sorry."

Severus sighed at the muffled reply and shook his head. He still remembered the time when Harry had come home dead drunk and how it had reminded him of his father's nasty temper. Harry had screamed angrily at him when Severus refused for them to make love and that had really hurt even though the Potions Master knew it was caused by the liquor.

If they had only talked about his past and how his father reacted when he was drunk, they would never have had to experience that fight. It was similar with their argument this evening although Severus still couldn't believe Harry thought himself, and not Severus, incapable of properly caring for a child.

"Do you want to have children?"

The question caught Severus by surprise as green eyes looked up at him and he almost denied everything, but then thought better of it. If this was really only a misunderstanding, then they had to be honest with each other to clear it. Severus had learned that much during his years with Harry.

"I just thought that it would be… nice," he admitted and felt himself flush as green eyes widened in surprise.

"I can understand if you don't…"

A slender finger pressed against his lips, making Severus stop in mid-sentence.

"I would love to, but I'm really afraid that I'll mess it up."

Severus ground his teeth. He would make sure Petunia and her idiotic family would get a letter with as many curses as he could fit into it. How dare they make Harry believe he wasn't capable of raising a child, when he was so full of love?!

"You won't mess it up and I will also be here," Severus assured him before he realized what he had said. He drove a trembling hand through his hair.

If Harry replied that it didn't matter if Severus was around since he didn't trust him to judge how to raise a child, then it would be hard to bear.

Instead, the green eyes softened as Harry's fingers gently traced the lines of his face.

"I never doubted you, Severus. I just never thought you wanted to have children and it came as such a surprise, I said the stupidest things."

They both remained silent after that, busy with their own thoughts. It was Severus who broke the silence first. There was still something on his mind, after all.

"Do you think our friends don't trust me or… why is it I never have the chance to look after their children by myself?"

Again, Severus felt his face turn hot as those beloved green eyes stared at him as if he had lost his mind. He was just about to backtrack when Harry gave a soft laugh.

"They do trust you, it's just… well, they probably think you don't want to play babysitter so often and they know that I'm more easily persuaded by pleading, innocent children's eyes than you are."

Severus exhaled a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Yes, that made sense. He had never signaled their friends that he enjoyed looking after their children so it was only natural they would rather ask Harry or the two of them together, instead of making him looking after their children by himself.

"We are such idiots!"

He said those words quietly, but the low chuckle at his side proved Harry had heard them nonetheless.

"Yes, we are. So," the young wizard looked up at him. "You want to have children and I want them as well, as long as you are there to remind me not to lock them in a cupboard when they misbehave."

The words were spoken jokingly, but the Potions Master still saw fit to tousle Harry's hair in genuine annoyance.

"Stop talking like you would ever think of punishing children like your stupid relatives punished you. I know you never will do that!"

Warm lips pressed against his as an answer as Harry climbed on his lap to have better access to his mouth.

"You know that we can't have children… in that way,"Severus breathed out as Harry started to rub against him and he felt his member start to stir in interest.

A low chuckle vibrated against his lips, but Severus still grabbed Harry's chin and forced the younger man to look at him. It was true they had cleared up this misunderstanding between them, but he still wanted to make sure that Harry was alright before they continued. After all, his bondmate had just recalled how badly his damned relatives had treated him in the past.

Green eyes locked with his dark ones. They were still a little red rimmed, but they also shone with happiness and determination as their owner leaned forward to kiss him again.

"I know that, but since you'reprobably not going to contact child services at once to search for our little boy or girl, I just thought this would be a better way of ending our evening… since we couldn't enjoy our dinner."

The Potions Master shook his head slightly as he stroked Harry's back with his hands.

"Where is the Gryffindor who would have demanded to go get a child at once after such a conversation?" he teased.

"That Gryffindor has learned that certain things have to be planned, especially if they are life-changing and important… must be because of the Slytherin's influence who he loves so much."

This time it was Severus who captured Harry's lips in a heated kiss and pressed their groins together in one swift movement.

OOO

"Ahh… Harry!"

Severus' ecstatic cry was music to Harry's ears. He loved how Severus moved under him as he ran his hands and lips over his lean body.

Green eyes flicked over to the clothes which were spread all over the furniture and floor of the living room. They had been in a hurry to undress after they started teasing each other, desperate to get as close as possible after clearing up their misunderstanding.

Harry gave a slight smile. He knew it wasn't always easy to raise a child, but he was sure they would manage it. There would be a lot of planning involved of course, ranging from concerns on how to arrange their work schedules to what colors they should paint their child's room with, but those were discussions for another time.

Right now, Harry's only concern was driving Severus crazy. Grinning, he kissed his way up one of Severus'trembling thighs to the proud erection waiting for him. It was good that they had somehow managed to fall from the couch since they had much more space on the floor.

Harry breathed into Severus' arousal as he teased the tip with his tongue.

"_You smell delicious!"_

A groan echoed from the Potions Master as Harry took his erection into his mouth.

"_And you taste even better."_

"Ha…rry!"

When Harry chuckled, the vibration sent shivers through Severus' body and he felt two hands grabbing at his hair. He had told the truth before, it was impossible to live with a Slytherin without picking up certain traits. And Harry had learned a long time ago how much it turned Severus on when he talked to him through their bond while sucking on him at the same time.

He moved his hands to Severus' balls to knead them gently, while sucking him in as deep as possible at the same time. The fingers in his hair tightened even more.

"_I want you to fuck me when I'm on my hands and knees."_

Harry had to release Severus' erection when he gasped and choked on his own saliva. When he looked up and saw the Potions Master smirking at him, he remembered how hot it was to be talked to in such a manner through their bond.

It looked like Severus was still more of a Slytherin than he would ever be…

"_Now, Harry!"_

Taking advantage of his shock, Severus slid out from under him and got up onto his knees. He turned around and leaned forward with his arms on the couch.

Harry gulped as he took in the way Severus looked with long, black hair falling past his shoulders, pearls of sweat trickling down his back and his sexy arse raised high in the air. He licked at his dry lips. It was as if Severus was begging him to take him right away.

"Harry?"

Severus had turned his head to look at him, dark orbs filled with uncertainty. His cheeks were pink and it reminded Harry of how his lover normally didn't present himself like this. They had made love in many different positions and at many places during their time together, but it was very rare that the Potions Master was comfortable enough to be taken like that, from the back.

"If you don't want to…"

"No!" Harry shook his head and quickly scrambled Severus' side. "You just surprised me, that's all. You… look so hot and sexy that I wasn't… able to move for a moment."

The uncertainty left Severus'eyes and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He would never forgive himself if he had given Severus the impression that he didn't want him like that especially when he knew how insecure his bondmate could still be at times… especially after they had just had an argument.

"_I don't think I can withstand your alluring looks for long enough to prepare you," _Harry let Severus know as he summoned the lube and kissed him deeply before moving behind him.

"_Then don't."_

Harry frowned as he put some lube on his fingers and met Severus' intent gaze.

"_You heard me, Harry! I want you…Now!"_

Harry stared at him. He knew it wasn't as painful as some thought it could be if you didn't prepare your partner as long as you used lube, but…

"_Please, Harry. I want to feel you inside me."_

The dark and trusting gaze, the way Severus moved his arse so invitingly and the blood that rushed to Harry's nether regions were more than enough to convince Harry. Still, he made sure to coat himself with enough lube before he moved to kneel behind Severus.

The Potions Master straightened himself up a little more on his knees and looked over his shoulder with an expectant smile. Smiling back, Harry placed his hands on either side of him on the couch and leaned over him.

"I love you," he whispered against Severus' lips before he captured them in a heated kiss and pushed into the tight heat of his lover at the same time.

OOO

That was… perfect!

Severus groaned in pleasure as Harry entered him in one swift movement. It hurt a little more than when Harry took the time to prepare him, but the passing pain was nothing in comparison to the almost overwhelming lust he felt. He sucked on Harry's lower lip and got a stifled moan in response as the young wizard pressed against him farther to deepen their kiss.

The action made the tip of Harry's erection brush against Severus' inner walls and Severus shuddered in delight. It was one reason why he had chosen this position today. It allowed Harry to penetrate him very deeply and he wanted nothing more than to relish the feel of physically belonging to his bondmate.

That was why he hadn't wanted Harry to prepare him beforehand so that he would feel every single movement of his bondmate even more acutely.

"_Move, Harry!"_

Severus pushed backwards to emphasise his demand.

"_Don't complain if you can't move tomorrow."_

A shiver ran through Severus' body as the thrilling words echoed in his mind.

"_I wouldn't mind feeling all weekend long that I belong to you."_

An animalistic groan sounded from behind him. Harry's fingers intertwined with his and soft lips pressed a passionate kiss against his throat.

"_I'll make sure that you can only think of me all weekend long."_

Severus wasn't able to respond to that in any way as Harry finally started to move inside him. He couldn't even distinguish between Harry's and his own screams as the young wizard thrust continuously into him. His nerve endings were on fire and his hard erection rubbed against the fabric of the couch with every hard thrust of the young wizard, while the head of Harry's length stimulated his prostate at the same time.

Had someone asked the Potions Master right now what a bezoar was, he wouldn't have been able to answer at all. His entire being was focused on the exquisite sensation of his bondmate moving inside him and how his lust was increasing with every thrust.

"_Severus… you're so hot and tight. It's incredible how I fit perfectly into you and how it feels like I penetrate your heart with every… push."_

Harry's words were just too much for the Potions Master to bear. His fingers dug into the fabric of the couch as he felt himself tumbling over the edge and he screamed his bliss as his orgasm carried him away.

Collapsing against the couch, he felt warm liquid trickling down his thighs, proof that Harry had also reached the zenith of his lust not long after him. An exhausted grin turned Severus' lips upwards as he moved his head to the side and breathed a gentle kiss against Harry's lips.

He didn't think that he would be able to make any other movements right now.

OOO

"The couch is perfect."

Severus raised an amused eyebrow as he lay on his side to face Harry who was snuggled against him. Somehow they had managed to move back onto the couch after cleaning it with a charm and summoning a few covers to cuddle together.

"I remember you complained not long ago that it is much too small."

The Potions Master smirked as a chagrined blush crept into Harry's cheeks. It was really amazing that even after they had been together for more than eleven years, Harry still managed to blush about innuendos. It made Severus want to tease him every so often just to see that attractive blush in his bondmate's face.

"No, it's perfect for cuddling. If it was bigger then I wouldn't have an excuse for snuggling so close to you."

Severus snorted, but tousled Harry's hair all the same.

"As if you need an excuse for almost crushing me every night."

He still didn't understand why Harry always ended up on his side of the bed and using him as a pillow, but he certainly didn't want it any other way.

"_I'll never need an excuse for wanting to be close to you… or loving you, Severus."_

A shallow breath escaped past Severus' lips. He knew of course that Harry loved him, but it still made his heart skip a beat every time he heard it from the younger wizard. He drew Harry a little closer, so that the messy head of hair was resting against his shoulder as he breathed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"_And I will always welcome you in my arms to show you how much I love you, Harry."_

Warmth crept into Severus' cheeks as he spoke these utterly sappy words to Harry. If anyone else heard him ever talking like that, no one would believe that he had been a Slytherin and the Head of Slytherin, no less. They would all assume that he had been a Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts.

But Harry wasn't anyone else, was he?

The wizard in question only smiled happily at those words before arranging himself around Severus and closing his impressive green eyes. Even breaths filled the room a few seconds later and the Potions Master smiled contentedly as he wriggled a little on the couch to find a comfortable position as well.

He hadn't taken a potion after their lovemaking and his body still reminded him he had belonged to Harry not so long ago and very thoroughly at that. He smiled a little as he shifted his legs a little and felt the soreness in his behind before finally settling down and closing his eyes as well.

The warmth of Harry's body seeped into his and the scent of the younger wizard filled his senses as the Potions Master allowed himself to relax. They hadn't finalized anything about having children, but even if they came to the conclusion that it would be better to wait for another five years to adopt them, it was alright with Severus.

As long as he held Harry in his arms and knew that they belonged together and could create the future they wanted to have, everything was fine. With that final thought, Severus drifted to sleep as well, knowing that Harry and he had many more such evenings ahead of them.


End file.
